Five Nights At Freddy's: The Freddy Files
''Five Nights At Freddy's: The Freddy Files ''is a official guidebook to the first five games and the first two novels and was released on August 29 2017 by Scholastic. Due to it being released prior to FNAF 6:FFPS and the TFC its no longer a complete guide, Some of the information about the games is inaccurate and therefore non-canon making this not the best source on info for the games. However all infomation on the novels is still up to date and accurate and the book features original Illustrations of the characters expanding the book universe beyond what the novels themself could show within the story. - Official Description In the first official guidebook to Five Night at Freddy's, fans and gamers alike can immerse themselves in the series' mythology, gameplay, and secrets as we unwind the twisted mysteries hidden at the heart of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Delving into each game, players can map the animatronics' paths, learn how timed elements of the games work, and discover how to trigger unique events. Special sections throughout highlight Freddy's fans' most talked-about theories, from The Bite of '87 vs. The Bite of '83 to the identity of Purple Guy to the recurring hallucinations of "it's me." All the evidence, along with every detail of the games and novels, is laid out for fans to explore in this one-of-a-kind guide to the warped world of Five Nights at Freddy's. Original Version In this first ever official guide to the bestselling horror video game Five Night at Freddy's, fans and gamers alike can immerse themselves in the characters, locations, game play, etc. and try to uncover the secrets and unlock the mysteries kept so hidden within the game itself. Authorized by Scott Cawthon, creator of the game, this book will also give you never before seen information and facts as well as a sneak peek at what comes next for Freddy's. Official Statements September 3th 2017 There is actually an interesting answer to the question of who, exactly, was marking portions in red and making notes in TFF. In the beginning, there was an idea that the book should be from the perspective of an in-universe investigator trying to solve the murders from FNaF 1. However, that scope seemed too limited and wouldn't have been able to discuss gameplay strategies, since it was an in-game character. Then it was changed so that the perspective would be from out-of-universe member of the FNaF community, also investigating, trying to piece together the puzzle. But this would have ultimately been disappointing since the book wasn't designed to solve everything. So then it was changed to be an in-universe online blogger trying to solve the mystery, but who had an alternate agenda and was trying to mislead readers of the book. However, this was effectively creating an in-universe character and adding to the lore, which I didn't want to do. So, the identity of the "author" changed many times, and the underlines and red markings are the remnants of those previous characters, two in-universe, and one out. One was on a mission to solve the murders, one was on the trail to the solve the game, and one was on the trail to deliberately mislead you. Covers TFFPROTO.png|Prototype Cover FreddyFiles.jpg|Standard Cover 51wSd1hMKaL.jpg|Back Cover WereBack.jpg|Alternative Cover FreddyFilesPL.jpg|Polish Cover